Home Feild Advantage
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: The Career's don't necessarily have it better. Having lived with extremely abusive parents, District 2 citizen Kawino Yetter met a girl who might change his life for the better. Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Rated T for abuse.
1. Fragile Soul Caught in the Hands of Fate

**Here we have it! The 24****th**** story Marcus and I have ever co-authored! The last one before the now officially confirmed QUARTER QUELL! You will see soon what that means in the meantime just read this lovely number 87,693. That was fun, right? Okay, now let's read the story.**

In the training school of District 2 there was a boy running laps and tossing knives alone. Just as every minute of this boy's life he was tired, exhausted, and starving but he stubbornly pressed on knowing what would happen if he didn't.

He hit every target before they shouted: "STOP!"

The boy immediately did standing at attention. Out walked a woman with dark hair and eyes. "You are done for the night, you may sleep." She said.

The boy seemed relieved strapping the knives back to his wrist, he hadn't slept in weeks, hadn't eaten either but he knew better than to ask. Food and sleep were a privilege not a right. Okay, obviously not true but to him they were and he didn't know any different. "Thank you, Mother."

"Go shower and eat; report early for class tomorrow." She said coldly.

"Yes ma'am." He said and headed to the bathroom.

He turned the water on so hot that it burned and made his skin pinkish not that he noticed or really cared. He stripped down unstrapping the knives but taking one into the shower with him. He stared into the knife blade before running it across his wrist drawing blood there were more than a few others already there that are normally covered by the knives. They reminded him that he's weak, that he screwed up, and in a small way, that he's alive. He rinsed himself clean and got out yawning.

In an almost robotic manner, he put a bandage on his wrist to keep blood off the floor knowing how much they hate that, strapped back on the knives, and wrapped the towel around himself.

He headed to his room to find two pieces of bread waiting for him while his fraternal twin sister slept on peacefully.

In spite of everything, he gave a small smile at her as he grabbed the bread. Sure, he was jealous of her sometimes because she was always their parents' favorite which shone bright and clear but she meant the world to him and he loved her more than anything.

He finished his bread and water then lay on the small mattress beside her bed. Given how sleep deprived he was the curtain of sleep didn't allude him for more than a second.

* * *

He was woken not too long later by pain. His eyes flung open and he sat up removing the arrow from his shoulder and quickly bandaging it. "Get up and to the school." His mother whispered not waking his sister.

He nodded and headed to the main part of the training center, the only 'school' he's ever had. He was down in minutes where he found his father waiting very impatiently. "Nearly late!" He said.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." He said looking down knowing what was coming next.

"It should not have happened at all!" He said punching him in the gut. He doubled over slightly from the hit earning a hard kick in the shin for weakness, "Well, don't just stand there you worthless piece of shit, twenty laps!"

"Yes sir." He said hoarsely through a few broken ribs and started running.

While he was running the father finally noticed it, a girl about thirteen years old that he's never seen before was over in the entry way. She was wearing a green shirt, black pants, and sneakers. She had light brown hair which was pulled up into a ponytail, green eyes, and a shocked look on her face. It became clear that she had seen what just happened.

There was a pause where neither of them moved and then before he knew it she was off at a dead sprint in the opposite direction towards the principal's office.

The man scowled and sprinted after her catching her before she reached it. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Ria Wencel, my trainer had me switched to your class." She said and showed him the paperwork.

"Where were you going?" He asked.

"I just realized I forgot something and wanted to make sure I could get back here in time." She lied.

"Well, I'll walk you down then." He said suspecting the real reason. "Mantear can handle the class for now."

"Oh! Uh, okay." She said and set off at a walk. He followed keeping a close eye on her.

She went to her old gym locker and grabbed forms that he actually needed to sign anyways. She handed them to him closing the locker. "You need to sign these."

"Right okay," He said taking them and pulling a pen form his pocket. He signed them and they headed back to his class.

When they returned the other students started to arrive. "You know the drill! 10 warm up laps!" He said to the whole class.

Ria along with the others started their laps and she saw the boy from earlier running with another boy and a girl who looked to be his sister. _'Probably is.'_ She thought still running. She decided to catch up and sped up to them. "Hi" she said nervous.

He seemed very surprised but just said, "Hi," back.

"I'm Ria, it's nice to meet you." She said looking him up and down.

"I'm Kawino." He said throwing a glance over at his parents nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Kawino. Are you okay?" She asked noticing his glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kawino arguably lied.

"You just seem nervous." She said.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"Sorry if I am bugging you." She said sadly.

"You're not." Kawino said though slightly hesitant. He knew this would most likely earn him a beating later on but for whatever reason he couldn't let her leave.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He said a lot quicker and easier this time.

She smiled a little at that. "So what do you like to do?" She asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You when you are not at school." She said. Kawino was still confused, besides for the Reapings there was no 'not at school'. "You know when you are not training?" She asked.

"Well… sometimes I like to sleep."

"You have no hobbies?" She asked.

"What's a hobby?" Kawino asked confused.

"Something you do in your free time."

"Yeah, you're not getting any clearer."

"Do you ever take a break?" She asked.

"What's a break?"

"When you do not train." She said.

"Oh, no, never… not that I remember at least."

"What why not?"

"Never been an option."

"That's not right we all get breaks." She said. Kawino just shrugged honestly not realizing the problem with that. "It's a very serious rule." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"They a required to give us breaks every few hours." She said.

"They are?" He asked having honestly not known that.

"Yes they are they want us in shape for the games not dead."

"But I'm not dead."

"They need to give you a break."

Kawino had no idea how to respond to that.

"You get no breaks?" She asked.

"Only to eat, sleep, use the bathroom, or go to Reapings."

"That is not right." She said.

"It's all I ever knew."

She sighed someone needed to stop this.

_'Well, why not that someone be me?'_ She thought after a second. She decided she would after class.

* * *

Quite a few hours later, the training for normal people was over and everyone but the Kawino's family and Ria had headed home. "You can leave Ria." Kawino's mother said.

"No," Ria said and very stupidly stepped up towards her.

"What!?" She asked.

"I know what you two have been doing to Kawino and I won't stand for it. He has some rights and you can't just treat him this way!"

"Why you little brat!" His father said.

"I'm the brat?! You're the one who…!" Bam! The woman hit her hard in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Kawino yelled boldly going over to them himself. Unlike Ria he had known exactly what will happen because of it but took it to distract them from her.

Sure enough they turned to him and hit him hard in the gut. Though it obviously hurt he stood his ground instead of giving in.

Ria gasped as they beat him. She got to her feet and ran again but not away. Towards something a little smarter than her plan a minute ago.

She burst into the principal's office. "Two of the trainers are beating up a student!" She gasped out urgently.

"What!?" The man said standing up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yetter we need to hurry!"

"Lead the way." He said. She went back very quickly still obviously very urgent.

* * *

They got back just as Mr. Yetter kicked him hard in the ribs. The principal was shocked to say the least, "DRUSUS AND MANTEAR YETTER!"

They both stopped and spun around to see them. "Principal Amolins." Mantear gasped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yetter, I know you two know the rules on this Academy." He said absolutely appalled by this.

"Yes sir." They said as Ria rushed over to Kawino who spat a mouthful of blood on the floor.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and said hoarsely from the injuries, "I'm fine."

"No you are not." She said worried.

"Really, it's nothing that hasn't happened before."

Mr. Amolins looked at Kawino for a second have heard and turned back to the parents and simply said, "You're both fired, effective immediately."

"You can't do that we are your best trainers!" She said.

"I can and frankly I can't not."

"But sir..." he tried.

"This is not open for negotiation. I will also need you guys to pack up your things and find another place to live." He said knowing they've been housed there for years now.

"Yes sir." They muttered darkly.

"Now out." He said seriously.

They nodded heading toward the door. Ria smiled in relief at that before turning her attention back to Kawino's injuries. "Boy!" Mrs. Yetter called coldly.

Kawino looked at Ria sadly one last time before calling, "Coming, Mother," and making himself follow.

Ria's jaw dropped. In hind sight though, though obviously not excuse it did explain why it was only him specifically. "Now what do we do?" She asked the principal.

He thought about it then said honestly, "I don't think there's anything that can be done."

"Nothing?" She asked watching them go.

"I'm afraid not."

She sighed sadly. "There must be something." She whispered.

"Maybe if you look into the law." He said.

"Hard to live here and not know all of the laws and there's nothing there that will help me." She sighed and left herself.

* * *

"Little brat." Mrs. Yetter hissed.

"I didn't want you hurting her." He muttered.

"Well now she got us fired." Mantear turned and plucked him up by his shirt collar and hissed with her fist drawn back, "Care to explain how she found out in the first place?"

For once Kawino pointed out the obvious. "You started beating me in front of her..."

She punched him square in the jaw, "Don't get smart with me! She clearly knew before that! Did you tell her?!"

"No, I didn't." He said.

"Then how did she find out?!" She asked again angrily clearly not believing him and threw him to the ground landing hard on his back.

"I don't know!" He said.

"I do." Drusus confessed mad at himself for not noticing her.

"What?" She asked.

Drusus explained what happened that morning.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not think she would do anything." He said.

Mantear sighed and said, "She clearly was going to before you had stopped her the first time."

"I know." He muttered.

She sighed rubbing her temple and simply said, "It's fine but you still should have told me."

"I agree." He sighed.

"Well, nothing that can be done about that now." She said as Kawino got back to his feet.

"Come on boy."

"Where are we going?"

"To pack our things." She hissed.

"Right," He sighed heading to their quarters.

* * *

When they arrived they found his sister and the boy from earlier reading with her snuggled into him. She was the first to notice though and immediately dropped everything she was doing and rushed over to her brother clearly extremely worried, "Oh my gosh, Kawino! What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Nothing I'm fine." He said.

"No your obviously not. Who did this to you? I swear I'll kill them and Cato will help. Right, Cato?" She asked getting very angry and the unknown to her attackers earning a nod from him.

"Clove, really I am okay." Kawino said and might have convinced her if there were not blood still dripping from his mouth.

Clove, who was in fact THAT Clove, reached forward and wiped the blood from his mouth and showed it to him from her hand. "Then explain this."

"I...uh..." He stammered.

"Kawino, please, just tell me the truth."

He sighed leaned in and whispered it to her.

Clove's jaw practically hit the floor and she turned to them in disbelief and seething anger. "You did this to him!?" She gasped.

"Well, given what just happened I guess it's time." Mantear said her voice showing clearly that of course she does not regret it. "So, yes we did."

"Why? Why would you do that to him?" She asked pushing him behind her.

"Clover, just leave it." Kawino said worried they hit her for defending him just as they had Ria.

"I will not just leave it!" She said. She turned to them on the brink of crying, "Why! Did! You! Do! That!?"

"He deserved it he's useless." Her father growled.

"He is most certainly not useless! How could you say such a thing?! And even if he was that's certainly no excuse!" She gasped again as her mother slapped her across the face.

Right afterwards though, it was Mantear who was surprised when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. "Don't even THINK about hurting her!" Kawino yelled pinning her to the ground.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. "Get off of me you worthless piece of shit!" She hissed struggling under him.

"Keep your hands off Clove." He growled dangerously.

"She brought it on herself!"

Drusus reached for him and out of reflex Kawino slammed his elbow into Drusus' face.

Drusus hissed but the second time managed to grab Kawino's shoulders trying to pry him off his wife without hurting her.

He did manage it after a few moments struggle. Kawino was clearly not very happy about that and was kicking and thrashing as Drusus held him off the ground. "Where was this fight when we asked for effort?" He asked.

Kawino did not answer and instead his fist shot up punching Drusus in the nose. He let go hissing in pain.

Kawino fell to the ground but got right back up to his feet right when Mantear grabbed her right arm and started twisting it in an attempt to break it. "You've certain gotten quite the nerve today boy." She hissed coldly. "You seem to have forgotten which one of us calls the shots."

Kawino rolled and used his weight to throw her into her husband. "Well, maybe that sentenced to change." Kawino hissed.

Below them the Principal heard the commotion and thuds and shouts; so, he called the Peacekeepers.

Being District 2 they were there almost immediately. They ran up and kicked the door in. Everyone in the room instantly froze when they did. District 2 is very similar to District 11 in the fact that if you break any law you just signed your own death certificate.

"What is going on here?" The peacekeeper in charge asked.

Kawino looked him in the eye and explained everything and when I say everything I do mean EVERYTHING he barely knew the law but he figured out that best case scenario, they kill them, next best case scenario they kill him for what had just happened. Since they're already there though there are really no other ways this could end. So, all in all, what does he have to lose?

There was silence in the room before the man turned to his parents and Clove just stared on stunned by all her brother described.

"What the boy says is it true?" The man asked.

"Of course not, Sir." Mantear lied getting to her feet off of her husband. "Everyone knows neglect is strictly illegal and even if it wasn't how could you possibly think I could ever do such things to my own son?"

"Yes it is true and I can prove it." Kawino said.

He turned his attention back to Kawino and said, "Alright then, prove it." Kawino took off his shirt to reveal the scares and how thin he was. All the guns were instantly trained on Mantear and Drusus. "You are under arrest for child neglect," He then added, "and deliberately lying to a peacekeeper."

"The children are free to live alone or with another family." He said.

"You guys could come live with me." Cato offered though VERY much in shock at the whole thing.

"Clover should I do not want to be a burden." Kawino said.

"You wouldn't be a burden." They both said at the same time as the peacekeepers dragged Mantear and Drusus out.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive, we love you, Kawino." She said and hugged him gently. "I'm sorry for never noticing what was going on."

"It's okay." He said hugging her.

"No it isn't." She said starting to actually cry. "I should have stop being so stupid and selfish and seen what was right in front of me."

"Clove, I don't care as long as you are okay." Kawino said.

"But you're not." She said still crying.

"I will be though." Kawino said.

"I guess but if I had just paid attention I should have been able to fix it a lot sooner."

"Hey, it's okay." Kawino said.

"Not to me it isn't."

"It should be." He said.

"Well, still you should come." Clove insisted. "I promise you wouldn't be a burden."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"We're sure." Cato and Clove both said.

"Okay." Kawino said.

"Don't you have to ask your parents though?" Clove asked Cato.

"Yeah but it should be fine." He said.

"Alright then, just give us a few minutes to pack our things." Clove sighed letting go of Kawino.

Cato nodded just as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What could that be?" Clove thought out loud what everyone including myself is thinking.

"I was told to make sure everything goes smoothly." The principal said walking in.

"Well, very shocked but it is." Clove told him. Our parents are pending much deserved execution and boyfriend Cato offered for us to stay with his family."

"That's good." He said.

"Then all that's left is for you guys to pack and I need to work out a new saner trainer for the whole class."

"Sorry about that." Kawino said.

"That's not your fault at all, Kawino." He said going over to the battered boy.

"It is partially." Kawino said.

"I promise it isn't. You're just the victim in this."

He was about to respond when he noticed another peeking in framed by chestnut brown hair and looking worried. "Ria!" He said instantly recognizing her.

She seemed relieved and happy to see him. "Kawino! Are you okay? I saw the peacekeepers coming here and I was worried." She said.

"Yeah, the Peacekeepers had arrested Mom and Dad for child neglect. That's what they said anyways." Kawino said not sure what neglect means.

"That's good. So what now?" She asked walking over to him.

"Cato here had offered us to stay with his family." Kawino explained.

"That's great!" She said and then surprised him with a hug. Kawino stood there awkwardly for a second but hesitantly returned it. "Do you not like hugs?" She asked not letting go.

"Just not use to them." Kawino admitted.

"Well you deserve more them." She said. Clove noticed she looked content to be the one hugging him.

"Well, I don't think so but thank you."

"Well I agree with her." Clove said.

"Well the universe disagrees."

"Not today." Cato said.

"Well, yeah, I guess not." He said though slightly hesitant.

"Just enjoy the hug." Clove said heading to grab her things.

Kawino wasn't sure why but he did like hugging her. "Do you need any help?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Packing" She said.

"Clove probably does but I don't really have much to pack."

"Well then I will go help her." Ria said breaking away and slightly pink now.

"Alright, I'll get my little bit then help to." Kawino said blushing a little as well.

* * *

Ria went to Cloves room while Cato followed Kawino.

"So… who are you exactly?" Clove asked her awkwardly.

"Oh! I'm Ria Winshel." She said.

"Well… it's nice to meet you, Ria."

"Nice to meet you too...Clove right?"

"Yes, Kawino's twin sister, the favorite, and apparently a complete idiot."

"You are not an idiot."

"Yes, I am. How could I have possibly been so blind? I mean look at that." She said and motioned to his ratty mattress of the floor with to her bed, his pile of maybe two outfits including Reaping attire to her dresser.

"You had no way of knowing." Ria said.

"I had every way of knowing. I was just an idiot towards it all."

"Don't beat yourself up." She said.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Kawino does not want you to."

"He said he doesn't want me to but he also said he was fine when he came up today."

"At least now you know he will be."

"I know but he should have been a lot sooner." Clove pointed out starting to cry again. "None of this should have ever happen. He's such a nice boy and they just… destroyed him. How could they even do such horrible things to their own flesh and blood?"

"I do not know. They wanted a weapon...so they tried to make him one."

Clove growled and picked up a knife sending it right through the forehead of a picture of Mantear. "I HATE THEM!"

"I can imagine." Ria said.

"How much do you know?" Clove asked turning to her.

"Just what I figured out today and what I assume." She said.

"Which is?" Clove asked having no idea what that includes.

"That they were beating him, and I could not figure out why until I found out they were his parents. He also told me about how he'd never get any breaks besides to eat, sleep, use the bathroom, or go to Reapings." Ria explained. "So I figured it out from there."

"You figured out that he couldn't eat or sleep until he did what they wanted absolutely perfectly?" Clove asked.

"Not too that extent, but I thought it might be close to that."

"There was also a lot of verbal and emotional abuse apparently." Clove added.

"Poor Kawino, I mean he's so nice to everyone else." Clove nodded wiping her eyes and tried to continue packing. "He has you though, and Cato, and... maybe me if he wants me around." She said.

"It certainly seems like he does."

"What?" She asked.

"That he wants you around. He seems to really care about you."

"Really? I felt I was nosy..." She admitted.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way to me."

"I stuck my nose where it did not need to be." She pointed out.

"I guess but I meant that he doesn't seem to mind. He does not usually let people hug him." She added.

"He doesn't?" Ria asked.

"Other than me, Cady, and occasionally Cato no." Ria looked over towards the door thinking about that. "What's wrong?" Clove asked.

"Nothing... it's just..."

"Just what?" She asked.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"You seem confused." Clove said.

"I am confused." Ria said simply.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I would if I know."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay...what do you feel like?"

"It feels... good."

"Okay what are you thinking about?"

"Him," She answered simply.

"I think you have a crush."

"Don't tell him." Ria said.

"Why not?" Clove asked smiling a little.

"Because if I tell him I want to be the one telling him."

"Okay, but I am not sure he would know what you mean."

"Probably not but I'd try whatever it takes."

"Good, I hope it works out." Clove said.

"Hopefully, I think it will at least help some."

"It will help a lot."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I really do you would be great for him but don't you even think about hurting him." Clove said warningly. "I refuse to let anyone get away with that shit again."

"I would never!" Ria said

"Good because I will be watching you."

"Got it." Ria said nodding.

"I'm sure that won't be an issue though."

"You trust me?" She asked.

"Well, you have given me no reason not to and he really seems to care about you."

"Thank you." Ria said.

"No, thank you. He needs that more than anything right now."

"I just have to get the courage to tell him." She said.

"Well, maybe I could help you with that part. I had asked Cato out after all and that was not easy."

"So what do I do?"

"You have to have confidence first."

"Well, alright but I don't think it's that easy."

"That's because you are nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous."

"Well, calm down first."

"Alright," Ria said taking a deep breath.

"Better?" She asked. Ria just nodded. "Now remember he's just a boy."

"He's so fragile though." Ria said worriedly.

"I know, but he is still a boy."

"So… what?"

"He does not understand emotions and if he says no there are other boys."

"I guess." Ria sighed.

"Good now when do you want to ask him?"

"I'm not sure soon would be a good idea."

"Probably true."

"I'll just give it some time and see how it goes for now." Ria decided.

"Okay." Clove said nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kawino and Cato were packing up anything they need from the living room which for some reason also doubled as an armory. "Do we need weapons?" Kawino asked.

"No we don't," Cato said awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh! Well okay..." Kawino said. "Is there really anything to pack here then?" Kawino asked looking around.

"Any photos or objects you need?" Cato asked.

"Not that I know of." Kawino admitted looking around. He spotted the book Clove had dropped when he came in earlier today figuring she might want it. "Just this." He said. "Or at least I think Clove wants it." Kawino said having no idea what this object is.

"Do you know what that is?"

"No," Kawino admitted.

"Do you know how to read?"

"Not at all," Kawino sighed.

Cato sighed. "What do you know?"

Kawino hesitated then said, "How to win the Hunger Games."

"Nothing else?" Cato asked.

"Nothing else,"

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah," Kawino said confused.

"That's terrible!"

"Not really." Kawino shrugged.

"Yes really." Cato said.

"It was life." Kawino sighed.

"Still." Cato said.

"Well, there's nothing that could really be done about that."

"I know." He sighed.

"Let's just get back to Clove and Ria."

"Okay."

* * *

So they headed back to his and Clove's shared bedroom. "We have everything." Kawino said.

"Also Kawino's illiterate and generally uneducated if it doesn't have to do with winning the Huger Games." Cato told them.

"What!?" Clove asked surprised again. Kawino just nodded though he didn't know what illiterate means he could assume that's true. "Okay." Clove sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kawino said looking down.

"It's okay."

"I'm just so useless though."

"You are not." Clove said.

"Yes I am. I can't even read."

"Kawino, Cato just said that." Clove said.

"He did?" Kawino asked then shrugged and said, "See? Useless,"

"You are not." Clove repeated.

"How am I not?"

"You are the most skilled in our class, you're nice, kind." Clove said.

"Stupid," Kawino added.

"Sweet not stupid." Ria added.

"We had just concluded that I'm stupid."

"No you just do not know a few things. No one knows everything."

"Maybe but I don't know anything. Unless maybe if I go into the Hunger Games I'm completely useless."

"No you are not and we will prove it to you someday." Clove said hugging him.

**Well, I hope you like it. Review and be awesome and wait for the Quarter Quell.**


	2. When Normal Isn't Normal

**Hey guys, I don't know what to say.**

Kawino had pretty much no idea what to think as they made their way to the Harring household. He half expected Cato's mother to deny them right off when everything was told. _'Or at least me. They'll let Clove stay.'_ He thought as they keep walking. _'Why wouldn't they?'_

Cato opened the door and led the way in. "Mom!" He called.

She came in and of course recognized Clove right away but due to his imprisonment she never had the chance to actually meet Kawino. "Hello Cato, Clove who is your friend?" She asked brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"This is my brother Kawino."

"Oh! So you're Kawino? Clove talks about you all the time. I'm Cato's mother."

Kawino just stood there awkwardly having no idea what to say. "They need a place to stay." Cato told her. "Their parents were just arrested and rightfully so after all they did to Kawino here."

"What did they do?" Kawino hesitated but lifted up his shirt. "What happened?" She asked stunned.

Kawino explained everything to him.

"You poor thing!" She said rushing over to examine him. Kawino was very confused and just stood there awkwardly as she looked him over. "Yes, they really did something to you. Of course you two are welcome to stay but Kawino here really needs to see a doctor."

"Yes, he does so I will take him there."

"What's a doctor?" Kawino asked honestly not knowing.

"They make sure you are healthy."

"Oh... well... okay..." Kawino said though still confused.

"It's alright. They will help you."

"Alright..." Kawino said awkwardly.

"It'll be okay." She said.

He looked over at his sister. He knew he could trust her. "They will help, Kawino. I can come if you want."

"I would like you to."

"Okay, I will." She said taking his hand.

"Are we going right now?"

"Unless you want to eat first." Mrs. Harring asked.

Kawino was certainly surprised, "I ate last night."

"You are supposed to eat three times a day."

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes, at the very least two." She said now more worried.

"Oh, well... usually it would be rare to get one."

"How rare?" She asked.

"Closer to one or maybe two if I do very well a week."

"That's terrible!" She said.

"That was life."

"Well, not anymore." She said.

"I really think you should eat." She said not wanting it to sound too much like an order so as not to trigger anything.

"Okay then."

* * *

She led him to the kitchen and he followed her not letting go of Clove's hand. "What do you want to eat?"

"What is there?" Kawino asked not really understanding the question.

"We have plenty." She said.

"Well, I don't really know many."

"Then I will make you something."

"Well, alright."

"Good." She said making him something she called vegetable soup. Kawino just watched completely lost. "Eat it you'll like it." She said and sat at bowl of it in front of him with a spoon once it was done.

"Trust me." She said smiling.

Kawino took the spoon and looked at Clove who nodded him on so he took a bite. It was good he had never had vegetables before. He still tried to steady himself though not wanting to just throw it up. He ate half a bowl before stopping.

He felt it start to come back up. "Step away." He warned. They did Clove obviously letting go of his hand and he threw up into the garbage. "Should have known that would happen." He groaned when he was done.

"Why do you say that?"

"Not the first time that's happened." He sighed wiping his mouth.

"What?"

"That." He said not knowing exactly what it's called.

"Vomit?"

"If that's what it's called."

"How often?"

"Fairly often. You just have to be careful how fast you eat."

"Kawino, how much can you eat?

"It's not really how much it's how quickly."

"Okay that's a little better."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes but not much."

"Sorry." Kawino said instinctively.

"It's not your fault."

Kawino looked up at her surprised. "I...it isn't?"

"No it isn't." She said gently.

"Are you sure? I wasted food."

"You threw up. It's not like you meant to."

"Still sorry."

"I forgive you. Hopefully the doctor will be able to find out why that is."

"Can they?" He asked.

"Hopefully, it's the kind of stuff they're supposed to do anyways."

"Okay do we go now?"

"You should." Clove said getting even more worried.

"Okay." He shrugged.

He got up taking Clove's hand again.

"Lead the way."

"Do you want me to come, too?" Mrs. Harring offered.

"Yes please."

"Well, it's a few towns down." She added since though 2 is a fairly rich and privileged District it's obviously not the Capitol so there are doctors but only very few for such a huge district.

"That's okay we can walk right?" Kawino asked.

"Yes, so, let's go." She said and led the way.

"Cato, watch Cady, please." She called.

"I will!" He called back.

She nodded as they headed out.

They headed over to the doctor.

"Excuse me we need a checkup."

"Patient?"

"Kawino Yetter."

"Ah the peacekeepers said he might be through."

"Yeah, that would be him." Clove sighed.

"Okay, just a moment." They waited as the person left the room.

A few minutes later the doctor arrived smiling, "Come with me." He said.

"Can my sister come with?" Kawino asked not letting go of her hand.

"If that will make you more calm then yes."

"It will." Kawino said and they both headed back.

"Alright, lay on the table her and we will get a body scan." Kawino did as told though confused. The table started to scan him.

When the results came up, the doctor was surprised to say the least. "Oh my goodness this is...terrible." he said. He looked at Kawino finding it hard to believe that anyone could do such unthinkable acts to a child much less their own. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He looked through his supplies trying to find everything he can but it wasn't that easy or perfect since this isn't the Capitol. "How well does he eat?"

"Not very well at all." Clove answered sadly.

"Okay." He sighed. "I should probably start with that." He said looking for something to help. "Here," He said with green pills. He put the pills in his hand but Kawino had no idea what he was supposed to do with them.

"You swallow them." Clove said. So Kawino didn't question it and swallowed them down. He felt lighter but slightly better.

"So, what did it do?" Kawino asked.

"It helped set your digestion back to normal."

"So you won't vomit next time." Clove clarified.

"Oh really?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "Thanks." He said smiling.

"No problem, now let's take a look at some of the other issues."

"Like?"

"The infections."

"Infections?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, most likely from the wounds not being treated correctly."

"Okay..." she said.

"I have the right medicine for it though."

"Okay, but isn't this going to well...cost a lot?"

The doctor looked at Kawino sadly for a short while then said, "I'll cover what you can't."

"You will really?!" She asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded, "I can't just let him not get the treatment he clearly needs just because you guys don't have the money."

"Thank you." She said hugging the man.

"You're welcome. I could never live with myself if I didn't at least try."

"Is everything okay?" Kawino asked.

Clove let go and went over to her brother and happily told him the news.

"Oh that's great if he's sure."

"He certainly seems sure at least."

"Okay so now infections?" He asked. Clove nodded and he went to get the medicine. "This will be a shot or...five." the Doctor warned.

Kawino panicked slightly only having one definition of the word shot, "You're going to kill me?"

"It's not that kind of shot, Kawino." Clove said taking hand again. "I promise I wouldn't let him kill you."

"You won't?"

"No, from now on anyone who tries to even hurt you will have to go through me."

"I do not want you hurt either." He said.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you before." Clove sighed guiltily.

"It's okay they would have hurt you."

"I could have found a different way though. If only I had paid attention."

"Clove, it's okay."

"Not to me. I've been a terrible sister to let all this happen to you and not even notice."

"Clove, I will not take the shot until you stop blaming yourself."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"What is this kind of shot then?" He asked returning the subject.

"It is an injection."

"Like they do with the trackers?"

"Sort of."

"It won't hurt much. Just a little prick at first like when you sign in for the Reapings." Clove promised.

"Okay." He said.

"So, you ready?" The doctor asked Kawino. He nodded simply.

The doctor took the first needle and injected it into his arms. Kawino did not even flinch. "See, not too bad." Clove told him.

"Been through worse." He agreed.

"I know." Clove sighed.

"I'll be okay." He said as the other needles went in.

"There we go." The doctor said once that pat was done.

"Now then the improperly healed bones. A bit harder than what I have here. I am sorry. I can restore some muscle mass though."

"Muscle mass?" Kawino asked confused having certainly not expected that to be something he'd have any issues with.

"Yes muscle mass, due to lack of proper eating your muscle mass is not where it should be especially given all the training you do. You should be faster as well, but again food and drink lack has hindered that."

"I thought that was just because I'm useless."

The doctor looked stunned. "You are not useless." Clove said.

"Yes I am. I can never do anything right."

"That's not true either no matter what they said." Clove insisted.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know you." She said.

"And what makes you say I'm not."

"If you were, their training would have killed you for one."

Kawino hesitated then admitted, "I guess that is true."

"Yes and you're still kind."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"You could have turned bitter and hateful yet you didn't."

"Why would I have? Towards them yes but why anyone else?"

"Most people hate the world after this sort of thing."

"They do?" He asked honestly surprised.

"Yes they do." His doctor said with some black liquid.

"Alright, am I supposed to drink that?"

"Yes you are and then I recommend you eat drink and sleep."

"Well, alright," Kawino said awkwardly but surely liking the idea.

"I know it does not look good."

"Is it any better than it looks?"

"A little it burns going down though."

"Good to know."

He handed it over.

Kawino hesitated but downed the contents. It did burn quite a bit on the way down. He didn't say anything but you could definitely tell that by his reaction it especially since that's a new pain place for him… pretty much the only one or one of them. "Disgusting." He said as it seemed to warm his whole body.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way."

"I'm dizzy." He said.

"That's to be expected." The doctor sighed wishing he had a better arsenal to work with.

"Will I be okay?"

"Yes you will, just does as I told you." He said giving Kawino some water first.

"Okay." He said drinking the whole bottle. The water did seem to help the burning but not really enough. "Do you have any food?" Kawino asked feeling extremely foreign.

"Not here no."

"Okay," Kawino sighed getting up.

"Get him food and the best rest you can."

"I will make sure of it." Clove nodded of course not even hesitating.

"Good then he should be at least better."

"Good, thank you so much." She said hugging him again.

"I wish I could do more."

"That's not your fault. You just don't have access to enough resources. You did everything you could." Clove said.

"Yes thank you." Kawino said.

"You're welcome. I really hope you get a lot better, Kawino."

"Thank you sir." He said.

"You're welcome. Would you mind checking back in next week to see if it's really getting any better?"

"Sure." Kawino said.

"Good, I will see you then." He lead them back out.

* * *

"Any luck?" Mrs. Haring asked once they got out.

"A little." The doctor said.

"Well, thank you. How much do I owe?"

"630 coins." He said carefully.

"Okay," She said and took out the necessary number of coins.

"Sorry it cost so much." Kawino said

"It's okay, Kawino." She said and gave the coins to the doctor.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes I am."

"Okay." He said.

"We need to get him some food and rest." Clove told her.

"Alright you two need rooms at our home though." She said.

"Okay, we can work that out when we get there." She nodded and they helped Kawino out.

* * *

Though not very quickly, they got him back to the Harring Household. "Set him on the couch." So they did and Mrs. Harring headed to the kitchen.

"What now?" Kawino asked.

"Now just as the doctor said you eat and rest." Clove answered.

"Okay...but I have barely trained today."

"Well, get used to it. We're not going to have you train all the time like they did."

"Then I fail though."

"No you don't and won't. I promise."

"I won't be perfect."

"Nobody's perfect." He yawned before he could argue. "Try to get some rest now; I'll wake you when the food's ready." Clove promised.

"You sure?" He asked.

Clove nodded, "I'm sure. You need it."

"Okay." He yawned.

He laid down across the couch none of this really making any sense. He did drift off though.

Clove smile just letting him sleep knowing he needs it. "He's asleep." She said.

"Good," Mrs. Harring said from the kitchen.

"Hi Clove!" Caddy said coming out of her room. She was about six years old with short light brown hair and was pleasantly shocked to find Kawino there. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked hugging Clove.

"Our parents were arrested." Clove said.

"Really!" She asked to Clove's surprise seeming thrilled.

"Wait, you knew about what they were doing?"

"Well...yeah I did." Cady said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell someone then?" Clove asked shocked by this.

"Well I tried a few times and no one believed me and then Kawino told me not to."

"Why did you never tell ME? I've been here with Cato and as his sister I deserve to know something like that."

"I thought you knew but were in the same position I was."

"Well, I didn't." Clove sighed.

"I'm sorry I would have had I known."

"I guess that's understandable since I should have known."

"I just thought you did."

"I should have though."

"We all make mistakes."

"People keep saying that."

"It's true."

"This is more than just some little mistake though." Clove sighed guiltily despite what Kawino said. "It's as much my fault that all this happened to him as it is theirs."

"No not even close."

"Yes it is. I should have paid attention and done something about it."

"They would have hurt you too."

"I wouldn't care. It's what I'd have to do."

"Then it would have made him more miserable."

"He would have gotten over it. It's not like they would have killed me." Clove said with a hand subconsciously going to her cheek where Mantear had slapped her.

"He thinks they would."

"They wouldn't have been able to."

"How do you know?"

Clove explained what had happened from when they got up to when the peacekeepers got there.

"Wow, he's good." Cady said.

"I guess that was the last straw he needed to just let everything out."

"I guess so." She said.

"I guess he should be amazing how much training they forced from him, though."

"Yeah, but he'll be okay here."

"I know that. Now we really just have to protect him from himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He believes them."

"No way!? Why?"

"I guess since it's all he's really been told his whole life." Clove said sadly.

"We will help him.

"We will try. I just hope it will be enough."

"It will be."

"I'm just worried he might… you know."

"We will not let him." Cady said pulling a blanket up over him.

"What if we can't stop him in time though?"

"We can he cares about us."

"Well, I hope that's enough then."

"It should be."

"Well, at least he's free. As free as he can be anyways."

"Yeah."

"That girl who joined the class today showed up after they were taken away."

"What about her?"

"She has a crush on him."

"Really?"

"She said so when we were packing up and he and Cato were in the other room."

"That's great!"

Clove nodded, "Yes, it should certainly help."

"You think she is good for him?"

"Haven't known her very long but she dies seem very trustworthy and if she does anything to hurt him I'll kill her."

"No one would blame you...I want to meet her."

"We could arrange that tomorrow."

"Think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, after training though I'm not sure what will happen to our whole class."

"Maybe we get new trainers?"

"Most likely, either that or they divide everyone into existing classes."

"It will be fun to see."

"Yeah, I hope it's the former though."

"New trainers?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe."

"I just think it would be a lot easier on Kawino then being completely split up."

"Maybe yeah."

"Well, you have to keep in mind that people in the class are the only people he's had the chance to meet.

"Oh right I forgot." She sighed.

"Yeah," Clove sighed.

"Well we can help now."

Clove nodded and said, "And we will."

"We can start by helping that Ria girl."

"Exactly what I was thinking actually." Clove agreed.

"So we are on the same page?"

"Yeah and that will really help."

"Okay can we go meet her now?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know where she lives."

"Well she can't be too hard to find."

"Well, I guess she'd still be in this town."

"Exactly plus dads the mayor I can find anyone with just a name it's how I found your house when you started dating my brother."

"That's a little creepy."

"I just wanted to meet you."

"Then you found that we live at the Special Academy?"

"Yes I did and I would have gone, but Cato brought you over so I did not have to."

"Still kind of creepy to think about. So you can do that for anyone in District 2?"

"Except Peacekeepers."

"Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense. So, should we look into her?"

"Yeah we should."

"Alright then, lead the way."

Cady smiled and skipped down to her father's computer. "What is her name again?"

"Ria Winshel." She typed the name in and seconds later Ria's face was there. "That's her. Where is she?"

"About a block east."

"Then let's go get her."

"Okay!" Cady said practically dragging Clove out.

* * *

With Cady being one of the fastest in District 2 they were there in no time. "You have too much energy." Clove said.

"I'm six." Cady shrugged. "I'm supposed to."

"Even then." She said as Cady knocked rapidly.

Mrs. Winshel answered shortly afterwards. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Ria." Cady said.

"Oh! Friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're in her new class."

"Oh! Come in."

"Thank you," Cady said and the two of them did.

"Ria! Your friends are here!"

She headed over and was surprised to find them there.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Ria, Cady here wanted to meet you."

Cady stepped up smiling and looking Ria up and down as if judging her which she was.

"Um… are you okay?" Ria asked awkwardly.

"Are you?" She asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Ria asked confused.

"I hear you like Kawino."

Ria blushed and said, "Well, yeah I do."

"Well, I am very protective." The six year old girl said.

"And though he isn't my brother he might as well be." She added still looking Ria over.

"That is cute...and threatening at the same time."

"You don't get to be the youngest Career in the advanced class for nothing." Cady said seriously.

"Well, yes, I like him."

"Then tell me why you think you're good for him."

"I am smart, I have good grades, and I will keep him on track while also helping him get over what they did to him."

Cady thought it over then somehow for the first time noticing a black eye forming. "What happened to your eye?"

Ria hesitated her hand going to it but explained what happened after training. "It was stupid I know."

Cady however was smiling, "No, that was brave."

"There was just no way I could let them treat him like that and he was clearly too scared to even try to defend himself."

"He defended you though."

"I know that and that worked out well." Ria said sarcastically. "If I hadn't ran to get the principal who knows when they would have stopped or even if they would have before finally actually beating him to death."

"You did though and that is what matters." Cady thought over everything and said, "Given all of that, you have my permission to date him if he wants to."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes but I'm still keeping my eye on you."

"Got it. Can I get you two anything?" She asked.

"It's up to Clove I just wanted to meet you."

"Can we just chat for a while?"

"Sure," Ria said sitting down.

They did but then heard a younger voice ask, "Ria, who do we have here."

They turned to see an eight-year-old girl with short blond hair, white pants, and a red shirt. "Oh, sorry Lani, these are my friends from training Clove and Cady. Clove, Cady, this is my little sister Lani.

"Nice to meet you." Cady said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Lani said with a smile.

"They just came to talk." Ria said.

"You join if you want." Clove offered.

"Yeah come on." Cady said.

Lani smiled and sat by her sister. "So what did you two want to talk to my sister about?"

"It was more of a who." Cady said.

"Really, who?"

"My brother." Clove said. "Ria apparently has a crush on him."

"Really she never told me she met someone.

"You didn't?" Clove asked Ria surprised by that.

"I really had not told them how my day went yet.

"Oh, well, there's a lot to cover isn't there."

"Yeah, there is."

"When will you do that?" Cady asked.

"When my mom gets back."

"He's at work?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, at the weapons factory."

"So, when does he usually get home?"

"In about ten minutes he works the early shift."

"Would you rather us be gone by then?" Clove asked completely unsure if she will or not.

"No, I am fine with having you here." She said.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am sure."

"Then we'll stay." Cady said.

"Good now then, how is Kawino?"

"Getting better, we took him to the doctor and he fixed what he can."

"What could he fix?" She asked.

"Starvation, infections, and muscle mass. It was all he had the resources for." Clove answered shocking, confusing, and terrifying Lani.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It will make sense after the story." Ria told her.

"That sounds awful."

"It is." Clove said with a sigh.

"He'll be okay?"

"Yes he will. He's safe now."

"Good." She said.

**So, yeah, still nothing to say. Review I guess, heavy constructive criticism is greatly appreciated whether in PM or review and flames are not frowned upon. **


End file.
